Coming of Age
by Mia Raye
Summary: When Rin comes of age what will Sesshomaru do? Sesshomaru has watched Rin grow up and never realized the woman she has become, but a new development forces Sesshomaru to come to terms with the now adult Rin. For MATURE readers only. M/F, Oneshot, WAFF


Coming of Age

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, characters or other material of Inuyasha and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series, anime or manga or other publication of any kind.

A/N:

-Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Coming of Age

He got as close to her as he dared, sniffing the air surrounding her. It was as if her aura had changed. She stood still not wanting to move for fear of her life. This was the first time that she had ever been scared of her master. And it was also the first time that Lord Sesshomaru had raised his voice at her. Never saying more than a few words, his red tinted eyes and demanding voice had terrified her.

"Don't move" he growled, bearing his teeth, continuing to test the atmosphere.

She didn't move, she hardily breathed. Why was he so angry? She only went to the hot spring. She even returned to the campsite as soon as possible knowing that this area wasn't safe. Was he worried? But he was close enough to protect her plus he could always bring her back with the Tenseiga right?

Rin was intoxicating. Her scent filled the air with a heavy feminine musk, pheromones to let the opposite sex know she was ripe. Rin had her female time every month now for three years but never had her pores seeped of such an arousing scent. She had never been in heat; he supposed it was because she was never around men outside of himself and Jaken, if one could call Jaken a man. But it seemed that even though Rin was sheltered from the filth of society, her body was taking its natural course, and now being old enough to bear children her body was pleading for a male to mate with her, to procreate.

Sesshomaru visibly cringed at the idea that a lowly human male would take Rin. Her running around in tattered clothes, caring for multiple young, because human men didn't know how to keep themselves inside their robes. No he would have to find a proper mate for her. But that was unlikely. He knew he would never see anyone fit for her; she was like his daughter, so he told himself, and as her guardian he would not let her fall prey to the decaying masses of humans.

He thought very briefly that he could keep her as his ward forever, never mating at all, but he knew that wasn't what Rin would want. She seemed to love pups. The very seldom times their party happened upon a village or other wondering group, she had always chosen to spend time with the youngest amongst them instead of the men, or even women her age. If she did speak with anyone it was to the weary mothers or proud grandparents. No Rin would want a family because she did not have one of her own.

"Breathe" Sesshomaru commanded.

Rin had been holding her breath and was starting to turn red. She didn't realize and exhaled and inhaled a little too quickly. Stumbling she moved only a centimeter closer to Sesshomaru, but it was enough for his sensitive nose to be overwhelmed by her aroma. Red bled into his eyes as he fought to control himself.

"I said don't move damn woman!" It was more of a bark than a yell.

Rin almost fled in fright and would have if she didn't know that he would run after her and catch her easily. Still it seemed like the best route to take and she was on the balls of her feet ready to sprint off if she felt the need. Sesshomaru, being a predator, knew her plan, and got ready to pounce.

"Rin," he only spoke her name and just loud enough for only her to hear. But it was the tone of his voice, possessive tinged with darkness. It was purely demonic. She didn't even think before she turned quick on her heels taking off.

'Stupid girl' He knew that Rin was safe as long she stayed at the campsite. With his scent all over it no demon was dumb enough to provoke him but if she was running, other demons would assume she was his prey, that she was free for the taking to whoever got her first. 'Stupid impulsive child'

But she wasn't a child, at least not anymore. Proof of that was her dress, which she hiked up above her knees to allow better movement. Sesshomaru starting making Rin wear longer more traditional kimonos when her months had started three years ago. She was but 16 years old, now she is 19 and yet she is still as cheerful and energetic as ever. A lifetime of travel had made her body firm and toned. And even though she was no match for Sesshomaru, she ran very fast for a human.

But the chase wasn't helping, his demonic blood was rising, his control slipping, he had to get her away from the dangers of the area but could he protect her from himself.

Rin didn't bother looking back; she knew that she would be caught soon, wondering how she wasn't caught already. Truth be known, Sesshomaru was playing with her. Her scent mixed with fear heightened his desire and the chase was something he hadn't done since his younger years, centuries ago. He was going to take her back to his castle, his rational mind said it was for protection, but his current state of mind wanted her in his home for a different reason. He wanted her in his bed, ravaging her, watching as she withered beneath him; giving her body what is obviously wanted, what it needed, regardless of her mind. If she fought him it would only add to his ultimate pleasure. The scene played through his mind and his groins tightened because of it.

That was it. No more playing. He pounced on top of her, pushing her to the ground pinning her. The wind left her lungs as her body hit the grass, her stomach against the dirt as she tried to use her arms to lift her self to no avail. She looked delicious, her hair free, her dress teasingly showing more skin than proper displaying her porcelain thighs, her backside raised and her breast hanging heavily from her chest as she struggle. Briefly Sesshomaru guessed at how big her breast where now, they had grown significantly in the past year or so. They were so large now that even his sizeable demon hand wouldn't be able to cup all of it. They were large enough to lust over, but the right size to look natural.

Rin continued to labor under him, trying now to get her legs under her body in a vain attempt to push him off. This only raised her rump into his erection, unwittingly grinding against him. He let out a low groan, which she took as a warning rather than a sign of pleasure, she knew little about such things as mating and surely she knew nothing of the sounds a lover makes. Sesshomaru, using her wrist, flipped her onto her back, afraid that with her butt in the air he would be too tempted to pull her dress up further and take her from behind. How exquisite her pale shapely ass must be. But turning her around didn't help ease his longing.

She was in shock, breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly with each deep and panicked breath. Her cleavage was abundant as her thrashing had widened the neckline of her robes and loosened her belt. Her hair spilled out from behind her head giving her a heavenly haloed appearance. Her legs were spread with her kimono barely covering the apex of her thighs, and her eyes were wide with shock, panic and what Sesshomaru thought was curiosity. She was wondering what he was going to do next, filled with anticipation and other feelings she couldn't place. But Sesshomaru understood them, she was aroused. He could smell it. He laughed aloud, startling Rin.

'This girl is aroused by force; maybe she's never been interested in a man because a human isn't powerful enough to fulfill her fetish'

A demonic smile spread across his features, and Rin stared at him in awe. She followed his eyes as they trailed slowly down her face, to her lips, at which point he licked his own lips causing Rin to tremble, only to continue his gaze down to her neck resting on her collar bone. She watched as he leaned down and roughly brushed his tongue against her clavicle and up her neck. His breath uneven on her throat and she felt her breathing taking a similar pattern. He slid his tongue all the way up to her ear, tracing its edge, nibbling on the sensitive lobe.

"I will take you home." He whispered seductively, feeling her shutter beneath him, smelling the increase of her arousal.

Here was not the place to take her. If he was going to mate he would do it right and take his time. He would fulfill his lover over and over again until she begged him to bury his phallus deep inside of her. Their little tussle had attracted too much attention as well. He could sense other demons around them, closing in. He made a mental note to kill every living thing out there for interrupting his play as he engulfed himself and Rin in a glowing barrier. Luckily his castle wasn't far, and teleporting, though energy draining, wouldn't take too long and certainly wouldn't take away from his stamina.

It was a matter of minutes until Rin found herself on a soft large bed, no longer in Sesshomaru warm grasp. She felt like he was on fire which only added to her own heat. She had never felt this before, not this strong. Every now and again she would have strange dreams, and awake with a slight warmth between her thighs but she never remembered her dreams and when she asked her master about it he said not to worry but that it would pass with time. Now she was not only warm but very wet. And it didn't seem to just fade, but rather everything made it worse.

Sesshomaru quickly shed his clothing, his golden eyes now a much darker amber. She was his. He had always protected her; always kept her for him self and it only seemed natural now that he would mate with her. The idea of any other male, demon, human or angel, putting a pup in her belly sickened him.

Rin couldn't take her eyes off of him. She had only seen him as naked as his bare chest, and only to treat wounds. She hadn't had the nerve nor the time to really admire his build. But now he was before her, as bare as the day he was born, exhibiting himself for her perverse gaze. He knew it too, and watched with amused eyes and she went from his neck to his muscular arms, all the way to his large hands only to trace back up to his chest. She paid particular attention to his chest, his pectoral muscles were defined but not bulgy and his pale skin gave way to small pink tight nipples. She thought they were rather…cute. But Sesshomaru was anything but "cute" he was handsome, regal, gorgeous, anything but cute.

She let her gaze slip lower over his washboard stomach and almost gawked when she saw his erection. Rin quickly looked away embarrassed. She had heard of a male's penis but never thought anything of it, but Sesshomaru's was intimidating to say the least. It was long, and large and standing straight up almost pointing at her. Her curiosity got the better of her though; she returned her sight to it, blushing the whole time as she studied it. It looked hard and rigid yet at the same time smooth and soft.

Rin's excitement was rising and her scent only got more pungent. Sesshomaru couldn't wait anymore; her body's sweet perfume was too much. In less than half a second he was on top of her, striping away her clothing. He did it so fast and with such ease that Rin was surprise to find her self naked.

He wanted to taste her and greedily paid heed to her breast. Wrapping his lips around her right nipple, his fangs grazed against the areola and his hand spread her legs, rubbing her thighs as he pushed them apart. She leaned her head back, moaning, tangling her hands in his hair.

"Mahh...Master I don't understand…" she couldn't help but stumble over her words; she was astonished she could speak at all.

"I have told you of mating, you will understand as I go." His reply wasn't what she wanted but it would have to do.

She wanted to know why now? Why was today so strange? He had started off angry with her, furious in fact, and now he was touching her and talking about mating. His tongue flicked over the taut nipple now swollen from his oral abuse. His hand never idle came up to cup her left breast kneading it; using his thumb and forefinger to twist, he was rewarded with a loud moan. Her hands had slid from his head to his shoulders now and she gripped him tightly not knowing what else to do but hold on as her Lord created a fire that could not be doused. No it would only grow until it consumed her.

Consume her is exactly what Sesshomaru wanted. He was going faster than he wanted to though but couldn't help himself as his control was hanging on by a thread. His mouth switched breast, this time nibbling on the left roughly. Rin moaned and squirmed. He wanted to see more of her reactions; she was so innocent, so naive and he relished in it. Everything he did to her had a hint of virgin fear, as a hunter and warrior he lived on the fear and panic of others. His lovers were no different, except that Rin wasn't acting, she wasn't playing for him, he didn't even have to try. He pressed the palm of his hand against her stomach sliding it down her belly coming to cup her warm center. The touch was light but scorching, and Rin called out in pleasure.

Sesshomaru's fingers teased her hot sex, first tracing the folds of her labia then slipping his fingers between her lips to find that she was soaking wet. He grit his teeth, trying to calm his own desires until he could get her ready for him. He quickly found her clitoris, rubbing small circles around it, putting pressure on the extremely sensitive pearl.

"S…s…Sesshomaruuuuu…ahhhh!" Screaming his name made it worse for him.

He wanted her now, but was determined to make her release. The slicker her entrance the less he would hurt her.

"Rin this is what it will feel like, only thicker." Sesshomaru informed her as he pushing two of his long fingers inside her virgin passage.

"AHHHH!" All she could do was scream her pleasure, call out her lover's name, and hold on.

Sesshomaru wasted no time, rubbing her jewel with his thumb as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. It didn't take long before her muscles contracted and her walls wrapped themselves tightly around Sesshomaru's fingers. She was climaxing.

"Kama it is so good… Sesshomaru… LORDDD…AHHHH!" It was her first. It left her only partially satisfied, as Sesshomaru had promised her more.

That was it, hearing her, feeling her, he couldn't take it. He placed the head of his phallus at her entrance and awaited her permission. Rin knew the first time would hurt, but if it was anything like what just happen, like Sesshomaru had said, and little pain was nothing. With a shy nod Rin allowed Sesshomaru in; he move in one swift push. Feeling her hymen tear he didn't move, he even carefully controlled his breathing for fear that any friction would further hurt her. He could smell the salty tears, a harsh contrast to the overwhelming smell of sex and heat that filled the room. It felt like forever before Sesshomaru heard Rin's small voice.

"Please Master, keep going, I…I want more my Lord." That was all he needed.

His pace was slow at first, shallow not wanting to cause any pain, but soon Rin was moaning and he's resolve was slipping.

"Faster, deeper…" The words had left her lips without her thinking. She quickly covered her mouth, blushing a deep red that made Sesshomaru smirk. Uncovering her mouth he left a chastising kiss on her lips.

"As you wish…" and with that he sped up, pushing deeper with fuller strokes.

Rin arched her back, the pain was still there but the pleasure was so intense that it overshadowed any suffering. The sounds that left her mouth, she couldn't believe it was her, but to Sesshomaru he couldn't get enough. Every moan, every groan, every whimper of ecstasy only added fuel to the fire for him.

"More…" Rin begged bouncing her hips in time with him.

That was it, Sesshomaru's snapping point. He firmly pressed his lips against hers, pressing hard in a rough, passionate kiss. He put all the heat he felt into her mouth, pushing his tongue pass her lips, dominating the kiss. He pumped in and out of her, hard and fast, quickly losing himself in her embrace. She was screaming his name, muffled by his lips, but still the sound reached his ears. His eyes turned completely red as he went as hard and fast as he could. Rin couldn't even begin to keep up, she just surrendered her body to him; she trusted him with her life, her soul and now she would trust him with her heart. Sesshomaru could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

"I'm going to release myself inside of you." Was his only warning to Rin.

Her inner walls tighten as Rin climaxed a second time, her muscles milking Sesshomaru's penis as he released moments later; moaning loudly into the dark, sounding more like the howl of a beast to the moon.

They laid on the bed, panting, side by side, Sesshomaru possessively wrapping his arms around her.

"Why Sesshomaru, now of all days? You were so mad at me this morning and then you chased after me as if I were the hunt. What have I done to…" Sesshomaru silenced her questions with a kiss.

"You are in heat and will bear our pup. Your scent was poignant as your body was announcing its ability to conceive young." He didn't explain himself further. Not that it would have mattered. Rin was already half asleep.

"I will always stay by your side Lord Sesshomaru" Rin smile contently as the thought of having a family danced in her head.

"And I you" Sesshomaru responded tenderly; kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

'I guess I have my father's weakness for human female after all.' Sesshomaru smiled to himself, closing his eyes letting the feeling of peace over take him.


End file.
